


Static Love

by fairyprincelouis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't worry those OC's are just other Hogwarts students, Established Relationship, Fluff, For Ned, Happy Ending, M/M, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Two boys being silly, a bit funny?, this is basically fluff, this was og written for QL S5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyprincelouis/pseuds/fairyprincelouis
Summary: A story in where bad reception leads to walkie-talkies and a slight underground business of selling said walkie-talkies.





	Static Love

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop. Another crosspost from FF.net. This is for Ned (IssacsWolfsBane).  
> Hope you all enjoy it! :D

Static fills his ears before Scorpius hears Albus' familiar voice through the walkie-talkie. His boyfriend's voice filters through the device and Scorpius laughs when Albus mumbles an obscenity under his breath. The bed creaks under his weight.

"Honestly, is this even necessary?" Albus whispers harshly. Scorpius tries his best to keep his laughter in check since it's the middle of the night and he doesn't want to wake his parents up with the noise. He presses his face against his pillow, but he can't stop the snorts and giggles from bursting out. "We have phones, Scor! Stop laughing," Albus whines.

"Sorry, sorry," he manages between breaths. He takes a deep breath and rolls onto his back. "Don't you think this is fun? It's exciting."

"I guess," Albus agrees albeit reluctantly with a sigh. Scorpius can picture his boyfriend biting his lip and sighing. "It is sort of exciting. I don't think regular Muggles used them like this though. You know, just to talk."

"Beats writing letters," he says, scrunching his face as he remembers the miserable days where his hand would cramp up because of overuse. "It also beats bad reception."

Albus hums in response and Scorpius longs to see him. Which is totally unreasonable seeing as they saw each other two days ago in Diagon Alley.

"I can't wait to see you," Scorpius breathes, never one to hide his feelings. His dad has always told him to be true to himself.

"M-Me too," Albus stutters out. His boyfriend, on the other hand, has more difficulties with saying what's on his mind.

"You're blushing, aren't you?" Scorpius loves when Albus blushes. "Aw, I wish I could see that! Your cheeks are super red, I bet."

"Shut up. I hate you."

"No, you don't," he sing songs, voice light and teasing. "You actually love me. Told me so last time we met."

"I'm going to sleep," Albums declares hotly, and Scorpius frowns when the small buzzing stops. It's just himself again. He's about to turn the walkie-talkie off when the buzzing noise starts again.

"Tomorrow. You'll see me tomorrow. Sweet dreams," Albus whispers, cutting the transmission off as soon as he's done speaking.

Scorpius' heart flutters in his chest and he giddily leaps out the bed. Getting on all fours, he takes a box from underneath his bed out. It's filled with Muggle objects he's collected over the years. He places the walkie-talkie in the box and pushes it back under the bed. Scorpius thinks the walkie talkies were a great investment on his part as he gets settled back in bed.

Tomorrow he'd see Albus again for their final Hogwarts train ride. He can't wait to be able to hug and kiss and cuddle with his boyfriend whenever he wants to. As he drifts off to sleep, the slow, content smile remains on his face.

* * *

"This is homophobia," Scorpius argues, waving his hands in the air as he glares heatedly at his supposed friends. They're currently standing in a circle in the dormitory. Albus and Scorpius are on one end and his two other roommates are on the other. Albus has an exasperated look on his face that screams he wants to be anywhere else other than here. Still, he sticks close to Scorpius' side.

Alex Zabini drags a hand over his face slowly. He groans when Scorpius crosses his arms. "How is this homophobia?" he asks frustrated.

Scorpius huffs, "I'm gay, and I'm offended."

"I don't think it works like that," Albus adds, stifling his laughter. He sends Scorpius a fond look and Scorpius can feel his annoyance diminish. Scorpius smiles softly and places an arm around Albus' waist.

"Uh, this is why we don't want you two bunking next to each other," Zach, their other friend, points out. He wrinkles his nose. "We don't want to wake up and see something unpleasant. Especially because I'm afraid it won't just be intense make-out sessions."

"And you guys literally leave all your belongings on the floor next to your beds. I know it's cool to share your stuff, but order is important too. It looks messy and dirty," Alex says, shuddering at the thought of a messy floor.

"I could just sneak into his bed at night," Albus muses out loud, blinking innocently at his friend's horrified expressions. He picks up his carry bag and places it on the bed across Scorpius'. He smirks when Scorpius declares him the best boyfriend ever and proceeds to throw his arms around him.

* * *

Albus does sleep in his bed more often than not. The beds aren't terribly large, and for two grown teenagers, it isn't comfortable to squeeze their bodies together without any limbs dangling off. This makes their daily goodnight conversations much less private, not when they're practically talking in a loud voice when it's dead quiet.

This is the main reason why he agrees to the walkie talkie idea. Scorpius brings it up the morning after Alex chucks a pillow at his bed one night. Albus is hesitant to agree at first. Muggle technology isn't exactly welcomed by Filch since it's used to prank other people a lot. Their phones aren't really useful because of the lack of power lines running around Hogwarts.

However, he agrees when Zach trips over the string attached to their tin cans later on in the week; It was not such a genius idea on their part.

"Are you sure your dad is sending you the walkie-talkies?" he asked nervously, as they wait for the package in the astronomy tower. He is snuggled into Scorpius' side, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, definitely," Scorpius replies, nudging Albus with his arm as a familiar family owl appears. The Malfoy owl drops the package in front of them before chirping for its food. Albus mourns the loss of the comfortable weight on his shoulder before joining Scorpius on the floor.

"Oh," he says, looking carefully at the objects in the box. Albus stares thoughtfully at a broken flashlight, a tape recorder, various piping bags tips, superhero toys, and many walkie-talkies and batteries. "What's the significance of these things?"

Scorpius flushes, glancing at the objects nervously. "Well, they're things that represent different stages in my life. You see the broken flashlight? My dad gave it to me because I complained about how I wanted to cast light of my own too. I don't know how I broke it. The tape recorder was me convinced I could capture ghosts voices around the Manor. It turned out to be Daisy, our elf, to be messing with me. Uh, the piping bag tips were my cooking stage. Remember? You were upset that I didn't want to play Quidditch. The toys are actually from fast food places that my parents took me to when I was a kid. I liked saving them. Still do as a matter of fact."

"That's cute." Albus quickly leans forward to press a kiss on Scorpius' cheek. He grins when Scorpius clears his throat loudly. Albus knows Scorpius really well, but he wasn't there for Scorpius' childhood. He loves hearing about it; he soaks all the information in.

"Now these babies," Scorpius begins, holding two walkie-talkies, "are to make new memories."

Albus grins. "How about the rest of them? Your dad sent a lot."

Scorpius frowns and thinks. Albus can see the exact moment Scorpius comes to a conclusion. "We sell them! Surely, there must be other troubled lovers like us."

"You want to sell the illegal walkie-talkies?" he deadpans.

"Think of the money we'll get! Oh, think of all the wonderful Hogsmeade dates I could take you on," Scorpius drawls, leaning towards him. "The money will satisfy your sweet tooth."

Albus is torn for a few seconds before the lure of candy and the soft kisses along his jaw convince him.

* * *

Scorpius' groan echoes along the corridor as his stomach twists and squeezes uncomfortably. He's torn between wanting to throw up and holding in his vomit. The unmistakable feel of slugs crawling up his throat is sickening. He digs his hands into his robe pocket, taking out the walkie-talkie. He clicks the button and groans Albus' name various times.

"Scor?"

"Fourth floor, take a right," Scorpius moans, before throwing up slugs. He hears Albus' concerned voice before clicking the button off.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Albus is rounding the corner with Amy Herzig. The girl who just hexed him.

"I know, I know," Amy says, grimacing at the sight of Scorpius in a pool of slugs.

"Scorpius!" Albus cries, taking out his wand to clean the mess around Scorpius.

"You," Scorpius coughs out, saliva dripping down his chin. He turns his gaze to Albus. "She did this!"

Albus nods knowingly, summoning a bucket. They both glare at Amy when the bucket comes hurtling out of a supply closet and into Albus' waiting hands.

"He tried to sell me a box that talked, so I hexed him! It was  _weird_ ," Amy insists, sending Scorpius an apologetic look. "You can't blame me for being cautious."

"You overreacted," Scorpius argues, heaving into the bucket. Albus rubs soothing circles on his back.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Amy places money on the floor next to him and grabs two walkie-talkies. She laughs nervously and thanks him before turning tail and leaving.

"Here's some treacle fudge." Albus pulls the treat out and feeds it to Scorpius. "It's supposed to reverse the effect after a few minutes."

Scorpius nods, letting his body rest against Albus. He motions to the money and Albus pockets it. They stay there for a while before Scorpius grabs his walkie-talkie and turns it on.

"I love when you get overprotective," Scorpius speaks into the device. Albus rolls his eyes but still places his own walkie-talkie next to his ear. "My heart sped into overdrive."

Albus laughs, "Well, I'm glad I can still do that."

"You make my motor run too," Scorpius teases, dramatically winking.

Albus smiles, using his sleeve robe to wipe away the remaining saliva on Scorpius' chin. He presses a chaste kiss to Scorpius' lips. "I can't believe you got hexed trying to sell walkie-talkies. You're a disaster."

"A disaster who brings home the money," Scorpius quips.

Albus raises the walkie-talkie to his mouth, chest swelling with love and endearment. "I love you. Over."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Space-Ranger-Soulmates](https:space-ranger-soulmates.tumblr.com)  
> I actually take requests for writing (I have a list of fandoms on the Writing Section), so feel free to drop me an ask! :D  
> Or just feel free to yell with me about Scorbus. :D


End file.
